


Rope of Art

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Romance, Shibari, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: The rope that Yusuke asks Akira to tie him up with is red.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Rope of Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrangeatattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangeatattoo/gifts).



> For [Get Your Words Out](https://getyourwordsout.dreamwidth.org) 7 Days, 7 Stories: Day 7.
> 
> Prompt: shibari (from hydrangeatattoo).

The rope that Yusuke asks Akira to tie him up with is red.

"I saw it in a painting," Yusuke says, as Akira eases the thin rope around his neck, tying it at the middle of his back. He doesn't mention the sexual nature of the art, preferring to focus on the aesthetic aspects of the exercise. All of the artwork he saw depicting shibari was able to achieve a sort of alluring air; along with the sexuality of the artwork, there was also a sort of mystery to them. As if the people being bound had a secret, just waiting to come out.

With the rope in front, Akira makes a few ties trailing down Yusuke's body, the last just above his bellybutton. Then he winds the rope in between Yusuke's legs and up his back before looping the rope around his chest multiple times.

"I see you have been researching," Yusuke says after Akira leads him to lie with his stomach on the bed. Akira pulls his arms back before using the last bit of rope to tie his wrists back. Yusuke tests his restraints, satisfied that he is unable to escape.

"You could say that." Something in Akira's voice makes him shiver, and although Yusuke's back is toward him, he can imagine his smirk quite well. "And what about you?"

"For art. Always for art. I wished to experience the sensations depicted firsthand."

Akira eases Yusuke onto his back, hands behind his head.

"What kind of art?" he asks, running his hands down Yusuke's chest. Yusuke shivers at the softness of the rope against his skin, the strange new feelings rushing through him. "The art of seduction?"

Yusuke almost replies in defense of his studies, but then he realizes that Akira must be teasing him. Instead, he demands that Akira grab his phone to take pictures of his bound body.

"I wish to view these later for inspiration," Yusuke says, as Akira snaps dozens of pictures. "From every angle! Capture the very essence of my emotions."

"You look pretty comfortable to me. A little smug, even."

"That is wrong. All wrong! I need something more, something —"

"How about this, then?" Akira lies beside him on the bed, fingers playing with the ropes along his chest again. One of the loops brushes against his nipples, causing his whole body to tremble.

Yusuke bites his lip. It feels divine, but is this the final touch that he is looking for?

"I'm not sure." Yusuke squeezes his eyes shut, trying to imagine how he's supposed to feel, bound in such a way.

"Oh, I think you're pretty sure." Akira's hand slides down his stomach, nearly touching his arousal before teasing the rope around his nipples again.

Yusuke gasps. "What are you doing? This is about art."

"Sex with you is always art, Yusuke."

He can feel his cock twitching against his stomach, begging to be stimulated. Akira hasn't even touched him there, and yet he's already so hard. Yusuke tries to remember that the point of this exercise is for him to pose as his own model, to reap in the rich material that such firsthand experience can provide. But whenever he thinks about how frustrating it is for him when a model he's painting can't stay still, it's like his body revolts. The whole point thematically seems to be restraint, but whenever Akira runs his hands along the ropes, brushing the soft bindings against his skin, he forgets this is about art at all.

It feels like a mercy when Akira finally touches his cock, tracing his finger up the underside, from base to head. He's wet with pre-come, dribbling down onto his stomach, and still Akira teases him with his light caresses.

"I think I can see why you like this so much," Akira says, breath hot on his face. "You've given up all control to me. That's what you were looking for, isn't it? That loss of control."

Yusuke stammers, trying to justify anything and everything, but Akira kisses away his words.

"It's okay. Just let go."

So he does. Yusuke sucks in a breath as Akira teases the head of his cock, moving his finger back and forth, feeling the shape of him. He bucks his hips and moans Akira's name, hands twisting behind his head but unable to escape their binding.

Akira is right: the loss of control is exactly what he needed, exactly what he was looking for without knowing it.

Yusuke squirms when Akira licks around his nipple, sucking it into his mouth as he finally wraps his hand around his cock. His strokes are slow and agonizing, but they set his body on fire. Arousal courses through him, making his toes curl, bunching up the sheets beneath them.

His body aches for more, hyperaware of the ropes binding him as his hips move into Akira's touch. He shudders, he trembles, and still Akira's hand strokes him so slowly, teasing him closer and closer to the edge, but never quite over.

Akira's mouth. His hands. The rope.

Yusuke squirms, the intensity of being bound making him gasp as Akira's hand moves faster. His tongue laps at his nipple, overstimulating the senses all over his body. He can hear the wet sounds his cock makes as Akira strokes him, pre-come coating his hand; he can feel the softness of the ropes tickling his skin, making him shiver.

And then he comes, his body tightening up with the need to finish, to release, until he's finally hit his peak. Come spurts on his stomach and Akira's hand, his body shaking and limbs jolting as he rides out his orgasm. He can feel Akira dipping the thin ropes into his come, soiling them with more than just sweat as he drags them across his body.

"How was that?" Akira asks before leaning in to kiss him, even as his body still trembles.

Yusuke doesn't have words to describe how he feels. "Perfect" comes to mind, but such a word is so imprecise; it could never truly express the sensations coursing through him. Instead, he just pushes his face against Akira's, kissing down his cheek before their lips meet again. His tongue is hot against his own, soft and tantalizing, making him want more. For this night to never end.

"Should I untie you now?" Something in Akira's grin tells Yusuke that he already knows what he's about to say, but he voices his wish, regardless

"Maybe just a little longer," Yusuke says as Akira kisses down his body, spreading his legs for him to rest between. "Maybe just a little more."


End file.
